


Ignition

by 3cheers12years



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clubbing, F/M, Kissing, Not Beta Read, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Polite Dan is Polite, Smut, a little fluff, pick up artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years
Summary: "Hey, I'm Dan. Can I buy you a drink?"





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, I'm Dan. Can I buy you a drink?"

You never thought such a simple sentence would lead you to the situation you're in. A handsome stranger approaching you at the bar, leaning his forearm against the lip of the wood. Usually you'd be unsure, you'd turn down the offer and stick with your friends but there was something alluring about the warmth of his eyes and his genuine smile. He didn't stand uncomfortably close to you, either. Something about him made you say yes to his offer and introduce yourself.

You never thought you'd be the type. You stand and flirt with him, daring to reach out and touch his arm as you laugh and shift your body weight a little closer. He asks you to dance so you do, Ginuwine's Pony bringing your hips to life, throwing them in smooth circles, him following your rhythm behind you, a firm yet gentle hand on your hip. Dan leans into your ear, chest flush against your back and breath warm.

"You've got some moves on you, babygirl," he purrs. You can hear the curve of his lips in his words. He stays this close for a few more beats before leaning himself back and giving you your space. You dance with him for a couple more songs before turning to face him, looking up at him through your thick lashes and biting your lip. He steps into your space, your hips meeting his and he places a hand on your neck as he leans down and kisses you. It's quick and chaste but it feels as through the room has stopped around you. Its then he asks you, voice low and sultry, if you'd go home with him and you nod eagerly.

Which has now lead you to your _situation_. You're pressed against a faux marble counter top, Dan's tongue searing against yours as he kisses you. He slides his hand up and down your waist, squeezing at the little band of flesh between your jeans and your crop top. The continuous fluid movement of your hips rocking into his is earning you the softest of groans and whimpers. Your hands are at his shoulders, one of them tracing up the back of his neck with gentle fingers.

His lips leave yours, trailing your jaw down to your neck and leaving soft nips. His voice is like softened butter but his hands are hard as he holds you close.

"I can't wait to have you, sweetheart," you tip your head back slightly and he licks a stripe up your throat, meeting you with a wicked smirk before kissing you.

"I don't-" you push against his chest slightly and he parts from you, "I've never done this before..."

He kisses you again, deeper this time, hands moving to brush back your hair and hold your head in his palms. His voice is a whisper, "I'll guide you, gorgeous. Trust me. I'll take care of you."

You melt. All you can do is as he says. He backs away from you, taking your hand and leading you through his home. His bedroom has a dimmer switch and he turns the lights on low. The bulbs are warm and the dimmer casts interesting, long blurred shadows across the room. He tells you to sit and you do, bouncing slightly on the edge of his bed. He leaves his door open and drops to his knees in front of you. He unzips your heeled boots and slides them off of your feet, followed by your socks and presses a light kiss to the smooth skin on the top of your feet. It makes you giggle and his eyes smile up at you. He kisses up your clothed leg, hands ahead of him on your hips, squeezing gently. You run a hand through his hair and idly notice he'd already toed his own shoes and socks off somewhere in the space of entering the house and getting to the bed.

Your hand continues, stopping between his shoulders and collecting his shirt in before pulling it over his head and throwing it to the floor. His lips are kissing the strip of skin that's bared and his fingers creep up to toy with the hem of your shirt. His index finger slides under the fabric and he looks up at you with dark eyes.

"Can I take this off?" he asks. It makes you smile and you nod, lifting your arms to let him pull your shirt over your head. His hands run back down your side, squeezing you as he kisses your chest and over your breasts. His pointer hooks into the cup of your bra and pulls it down slightly for him to leave a teasing lap over your nipple. Your breath catches in your throat and the charming smirk that paints his face is almost like a reward.

Dan catches your lips again, leaning up into you, the stubble of his chin scraping against your face. You can hear him undoing his belt with one hand as he other cups your face, thumb stroking circles over your cheek. He pulls away from you slightly, nudging your noses together. His voice is loud compared to the quiet of the room.

"Would you blow me, gorgeous?" his voice is low, rich and warm. You nod slightly and he kisses you again, catching your bottom lip between his teeth for barely a moment before standing up and taking a step back, giving you room to slide off of the bed and onto your knees before him. You feel a spike of anxiety and the familiar warm rush of nerves. Your face heats up as he pushes his jeans and underwear down, letting his cock spring free. You find yourself just staring at it dumbly. Your mouth has become dry and your fingers tremble. Dan's hand threads through your hair gently, but he doesn't step forward. Fingers tickle down your jaw and to your chin, tilting it upwards, making you look at him. You must've been staring for a while.

"Hey. Are you okay?" He asks, softly, eyes and lips laced with concern. You swallow hard, wetting your throat.

"I've-... I told you, I've never done this..." your voice is shaky, your eyes wide and helpless as you gaze up at him. His brow knits.

"You've never-... You've never given a blowjob?" he questions. You shake your head, "Have you done-... anything?"

You feel like your going to cry, a lump building in your throat as you slowly shake your head. You lean away from his touch slightly.

"You're a virgin?" Its more of a statement than a question and you nod. He sighs softly, pulling his underwear and jeans up to clothe himself again and holds a hand out to you, "C'mon, sweetheart, up you get."

You take his hand and hoist yourself up with his help, "I'm sorry."

He smiles at you, somewhat weakly, "It's alright-"

"I still wanna do this." you blurt. He's barely finished his sentence. He looks taken aback. A thumb brushes over your knuckles and he thinks for a moment.

"Sit down," he tells you. His voice is kind but the command is solid and you do as you're told, once again perching on the end of his bed. He sits beside you, heel tucked under himself and pulls his belt out of its loops before dropping it to the floor.

"Are you-... Are you really sure about what you're doing?" his eyes tear at you, his lips pulling down at the very corners and his eyebrows are furrowed. You nod and he continues, "Are you sure? You're okay with a one night stand being your first? Some random guy you don't know?"

You nod more solidly this time, "Yeah. I'm okay with that. You seem-... you seem nice. I assume you're nice, since we're having this conversation."

He laughs and rubs a hand over his face, "I appreciate the sentiment, but you should never assume. It'll only make an ass out of you and me."

You bite your lip.

"How old are you, sweetheart?"

You bite it harder, "I'm 23."

" _Fuck_."

Both hands are now rubbing his face and he's continuously whispering the word _fuck_  over and over. You place a hand on his shoulder tentatively.

"You alright?"

"I've really ballsed tonight up, baby, you have no idea."

"I'm really sorry."

He sighs and smiles up at you, blinking slowly and shaking his head, "It's fine. This is on me." you watch him swallow and drop his hands into his lap, clearly thinking about his next move and choice of words. He sighs them, "I'm 38."

You purse your lips and nod, "I can see why you freaked. I'm really _really_  sorry."

"Listen," he starts, "I'm gonna give you two options. One, you can go home. I'll call you a cab or an uber or whatever, I'll pay for you to get home. No worries. Two, if you're super sure about what you're doing-... I'll-... we can do what we intended to do. You're a beautiful young woman. It'll be entirely at your pace."

Your eyebrows crease and you tilt your head slightly, "You'd... you'd do that?"

He nods, "Well, I haven't gone soft yet, so," he huffs a laugh and averts his eyes from yours. You can't help but laugh with him. You scratch the nape of your neck.

"I'd like-... I'd like to go home," you tell him softly. He nods.

"Alright, babygirl." He lets you get redressed as he orders you a ride. You can't really help the soft, silent tears that are betraying you. The lump in your throat has secured itself and you feel very, very small.

You quietly pad your way out into the living area, shoes held in one hand and you pick your bag up from where you had dropped it on the way in. Dan looks up at you and smiles. He's still shirtless but his jeans are done back up. You hover for a moment, shifting your weight as he reaches onto the coffee table to his wallet.

"Come sit with me. You're lift will be in here in 10." you do as you're told, perching yourself tentatively on the edge of the sofa. He hands you some notes from his wallet, "You keep the change, if there is any, okay?"

You take the money cautiously, "Are you-... are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. You need to get home safe," his voice is gentle and it soothes you a little, "I'm really sorry about tonight, sweetheart."

You fold the notes he gave you and bite your lip, trying to stop your watering eyes. He places a hand on your shoulder and gives it a firm squeeze. You don't want to look at him. He scoots a little closer and rubs his hand between your shoulder blades. He tells you that he's glad you told him and all you can do is nod. You wipe under your eyes with the back of your hand and sniffle before forcing a pathetic laugh.

"This is so dumb-I'm-I'm so sorry,"

He gives you a squeeze and a lopsided smile, "It's okay, babygirl. Honestly," his phone dings and he peers at his screen, " _Your uber has arrived_."

You stand and take a deep breath, pulling yourself together. He stands behind you, gesturing with his hand for you to lead the way to the door. He sees you out, opening his front door and smiling brightly at you, "Get home safe, alright? Just go home and chill out and don't forget to breathe!"

You shuffle your feet slightly before leaning up and giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek. It makes him pull you in for a quick, one armed hug. You laugh into his chest.

"Thank you. You've been so kind to me, making sure I'm like-comfortable and-... paying for my ride. I'm like, super thankful. You're a very nice man," you tell him. Your voice quiet and shaky from the lump that has now softened in your throat.

"It's okay. I'm glad you haven't been uncomfortable," he leans against his door frame, "I'll make sure you get in fine and don't get like- kidnapped or whatever."

You take a step backwards from the door before turning around, heels swinging in your hand as you walk on the balls of your feet to the car. You half wave at him as you open the door to get in and he returns it. You sigh as you sit down, giving your driver your address before slumping back in the seat, regret slowly bubbling in your stomach. You sort of wish you'd gotten his number so you could tell him when you're home safe or repay him in some way- even if he wouldn't take cash.

You think to yourself that you had gotten lucky, but, maybe not in the way that you had _originally_  intended.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody asked for this but boring drabble is my forte.  
> Laptop is still outie so have this until the juice can happen??

"Hey you," 

 

You jump slightly, turning your head and doing a double take at the broad smile of the man behind you.

 

"Hey yourself! Dan, right?"

 

This was the very last thing you had expected when you decided to treat yourself to a mocha after your shift. Nobody really expects their (almost) one night stand to recognise them in the line of a coffee shop. You had just paid and the barista was catching up on the orders.

 

"Yeah, I'm super glad you remember my name." He laughs. You shrug.

 

"You were nice to me,"

 

You watch him as he makes his order, eyes soft, squinting slightly at the board behind the counter. Before he has a chance to reach for his wallet, you thrust 5 dollars into the hand of the cashier.

 

"It's on me," you lean in, urging them to take it. They look between you and Dan, who has rather indignantly squawked your name.

 

"No, don't take that," he cuts in, trying to bat you away. 

 

You roll your eyes, "you paid for my ride home, at least let me buy you coffee."

 

"Sounds pretty fair to me," the cashier chips in, making you laugh and Dan pout his lips. You firmly tell the barista to take your money, and they do. Dan gives you a sideways look as you take your change.

 

"I don't think that was fair,"

 

"Well, I do."

 

You take your order from the counter as its called out, flashing a smile and a wave to Dan before heading to find yourself a table. It isn't long after you've sat down and ripped a packet of sugar open that the dark haired man is stood beside you.

 

"I got a to-go, but can I sit with you for a few?" He asks, gesturing his cup. You nod.

 

"Sure thing,"

 

He slides into the seat opposite you, as smoothly as he had leant on the bar the night you met him. He's just as handsome in the florescent light of the coffee shop as he was in the dim of his bedroom.

 

"How're you doing, baby?" The name tumbles off his lips so naturally, pulling the very corners of your own into a smile. You stir your drink and shrug one shoulder.

 

"I'm okay. I haven't had any more clubbing experiences since."

 

He laughs, a melodic giggle that catches you off guard. It doesn't suit his voice, but it suits his body language, shoulders raising and lips spreading wide as he laughs.

 

"I'm ever so sorry about that," he tells you, resting an elbow on the table.

 

You shake your head, "don't be. You were very kind to me."

 

"Y'know, I can't seem to shake you. I kept thinking about you, hoping you'd got home safe and that the ride didn't go over the money I gave you-"

 

"It didn't. I can repay you-"

 

He waves a hand dismissively, "don't. Please. It's fine."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Positive."

 

"Well... Thank you, Dan."

 

"I just kept wishing," he continues, "wishing that I'd gotten your number to check on you. To see if you'd like to, perhaps, do something?"

 

You take a sip of your mocha, a silent _yesss_ coursing down your chest with the hot liquid. You lock your gaze with Dan, searching his eyes. All you can see is hopefulness and honesty.

 

"Are you asking me on a date of sorts?" You ask, an eyebrow raising ever so slightly.

 

"Primarily I'm asking for your number but yes, it would hopefully lead to that. That is the end result I'm looking for," he mirrors you and takes a drink from his own cup.

 

You place your mug down slowly and look over his face, drinking him in instead of your coffee. He's slender and sharp featured but his eyes, smile and hair look so, so soft.

 

"You don't have to. You can say; 'no Dan, I don't think I can do that' and I will apologise for being forward and wish you a nice day and be on my way." He says, pointing a thumb over his shoulder toward the door of the café.

 

"I think I want to." You tell him. You reach for your phone and he smiles as you unlock it, offering him the add contact screen, "here. I definitely want to."

 

His whole face lights up and he offers the same screen on his own mobile to you before tacking his number into your phone. You decide the dancing lady emoji is suitable to throw on the end of your name and you slide his phone back across the table. You smile as you watch him tap his details at your screen with his index finger.

 

"You type like my grandmother." You tell him. He glances up at you through dark lashes, eyes amused and the smirk on his lips rueful.

 

"I've got weird thumbs, it's easier like this," he tells you, giving you a thumbs up and flexing the joint to show you his clubbed thumb, before continuing to type with his fingers.

 

"They're a sign of royalty, y'know," you hum, leaning your chin on your hand and watching him fondly.

 

"Also of murderers and inbreeding, but I appreciate the gesture." He replies, deadpan, though the amusement never leaves his smile. He offers you back your phone and notice he's put a thumbs up at the end of his name and can't help the snicker that leaves you.

 

"Y'like that? Do anything for you?" He asks, pocketing his own phone and nursing his cup.

 

"Oh, yeah. You've got me." You giggle. He winks at you from across the table and you feel your heart jump in your chest. You wet your lips and hope that the red heat on the tips of your ears isn't also in your cheeks.

 

He glances at the clock on the wall, "listen, I've gotta get back to work. Drop me a text anytime, baby, alright?" He stands as he talks, tucking the chair back under the table and collecting his coffee in his other hand. He gestures with it and you fear it'll spill through the mouth hole.

 

"Sure thing, it was nice seeing you, Dan," you smile bright at him and he beams back, reaching out to take your hand and kiss your knuckles. He takes a step back, letting your fingers fall from his rather gracefully.

 

He walks backwards most of the way out, holding your gaze, eyes full of his playful nature.

 

"Thank you for the coffee."

**Author's Note:**

> Title - Ignition - R Kelly - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y6y_4_b6RS8  
> ALTERNATIVE title - Paralyzer - Finger Eleven - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJk6gZuPKRE  
> Also featured is Pony - Ginuwine - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lbnoG2dsUk0
> 
> HAHAHA BITCH YOU THOUGHT. I do have a _saucy_ version of this that I'm willing to upload also, should enough people be interested.
> 
>  
> 
> Characters belong to themselves, all a work of fiction.


End file.
